Mihoshi & Math?
by Rehtaeh
Summary: This is an math assignment from seventh grade. we had to write a story with formulas in it. You decide what you think of it. It doesn't actually have much to do with Mihoshi though. Just some strange things. It was 7th grade and all.


Disclaimer: None of the characters mentioned in this story belong to me, and I am making no money off of them Blah Blah Blah. Please don't sue.  
  
One day, Tenchi Masaki was at his grandfather's shrine. It was called the Masaki shrine for obvious reasons. As Tenchi walked up to his grandfather to tell him that he was home from school, he saw a spaceship coming towards them, followed by another one. As the first spaceship crash-landed in the lake by his house, Tenchi ran down to see if the occupants were ok. The rubble around the spaceship shifted, as the second spaceship hovered over the ground. A woman with spiky blue hair crawled out of the rubble, and started to run towards Tenchi.  
  
" Who are you?" Tenchi asked the woman, who was now standing by his side panting.  
  
" My name is Ryoko." she answered. A beam of light shone down from the second spaceship, and another woman appeared. This time with poofy blond hair. She ran over to Ryoko, and handcuffed her.  
  
" You are under arrest for. um. hang on." She said, as she started to fish through her pockets looking for the list of crimes that Ryoko had committed. " Ah... Here it is." She said after about five minutes of searching. " You are under arrest for the destruction of twelve planets, and the murder of countless people." She said with authority. A second beam came down from the spaceship, and yet another woman appeared. This woman had dark blue long hair.  
  
" Mihoshi!" She called out. The woman arresting Ryoko looked back at the newcomer. " Oh Kiyone! You made your way out of the storage bin I see.  
  
" Yes, and no thanks to you," she answered. By this time, Tenchi was very confused.  
  
" Um. will someone please explain all of this to me?" he asked. " I will, said another woman , with purple hair, that had exited the ship followed by a little girl with light blue hair.  
  
" My name is Ayeka, and this," she said pointing to the little girl, "is Sasami We are the crowned princesses of the planet Gerai. And this," she said pointing to Ryoko, " Is Ryoko the space pirate. This," She said pointing to Mihoshi, "Is first class detective Mihoshi, and First class detective Kiyone." She said, pointing to Kiyone. " We, as in Mihoshi, Kiyone, and I, were on our way to capture the space pirate Ryoko, and her spaceship Ryo-Ohki, and navigating system Ken-Ohki. Sasami is just along for the ride because I am in charge of her." With a wave of her hand, the spaceship that Ryoko had arrived in had turned into two frazzled cabits, which are a cross between a cat and a rabbit. They hopped over to Tenchi, and looked at him with longing as if waiting for a reward.  
  
" You look hungry." He said," Here all I have to eat is this carrot" he continued tossing a carrot to the cabbits three feet up into the air at a perfect parabola of exactly y=-x2-3  
  
" Meow-Meow!" The two cabbits said in unison, as the carrot landed right In front of them. All of a sudden, Ryoko fired a blast at Ayeka at a speed of 90 miles an hour. She missed, and hit Mihoshi in the arm, causing her to do a 90-degree rotation to the ground. She landed with a soft thud. Kiyone pulled out a clear cube, with an area of 8 cubic inches, found with the formula of (L) (W) (H). She spoke softly into the cube.  
  
" Washu. Mihoshi has been hurt. Again. She needs one of you healing devices and quick." The cube, to everyone's surprise, spoke back.  
  
" What happened this time? Did she trip over a cabbit again?" The voice that was speaking, was the voice of Washu. The greatest scientific genius in the universe. " Alright hang on. I have one more formula to enter into my time machine." Her voice turned into a mumble. " Let's see. All it needs now, is the Pathaglios Theorem. a2+b2=c2, so the machine can use the triangle to et to anywhere in the entire universe." There was a flash of light from the spaceship, and a woman, with long spiky pink hair this time, came running out. " I must have entered something wrong, because I have turned our whole spaceship into a time machine. In other words, we can't go in there unless we want to be transported to who knows where, or when for that matter. Sorry, looks like we are stranded here on earth for a while." She said with a slight disappointment in her voice.  
  
" Who is that?" Tenchi asked  
  
" Oh, sorry, I didn't think to introduce myself! My name is Miss Washu. And I am the greatest scientific genius in the universe! Now sorry to interrupt this little arrest, but since none of us can get home, what do you say we just hold Ryoko on this planet? And besides. I don't know about you, but I am starving! Hey Sasami! Will you make some of your potato croquets for us?" She asked.  
  
" Sure!" Sasami answered. With that, they all went inside. In 30 minutes, Sasami had the whole house smelling like hash browns. " They're ready!" She called out everyone rushed into the dining room.  
  
" These croquets have a circumference of approximately 10 inches! They are really good Sasami!" Washu said, gulping down her third helping. " Now I have got to get back to the ship to try and turn it back to normal." She continued. After Washu left, they all talked for hours about how they all got here, and why they couldn't go home. After talking for about seven hours, everyone started to find a couch or chair to sleep on. After about a week, Washu emerged from the spaceship. " I have done it! The spaceship is back to normal! Now we can escort Ryoko to Jail, and finally go home.  
  
"See ya' later Tenchi!" They all called out. " It was nice meeting you!" As the spaceship took off, Tenchi turned to his grandfather and said:  
  
" The house is really gonna be quiet without all those girls running around. I sure am gonna miss them."  
  
1 THE END 


End file.
